


Way Down We Go {Werewolf AU} | Werewolf!Roman Reigns

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [114]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Violence, Werewolves, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Pairings: Werewolf!Roman Reigns x Human!ReaderFeaturing: feral alphas (four of them).Summary: You find out Roman is a werewolf after he saves you from a dangerous situation.WARNINGS: fluff, heavy angst, kidnapping, violence, blood, supernatural themes, death, my editing.Word Count: 1430
Relationships: Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

  * You let out a giggle, as you felt Romans soft lips on your neck. Pressing his body against your back, as you wiped the table.

“Ro, stop, I have to clean these tables.” You giggled out.

Roman spun you around to face him. His lips pressing against yours passionately. His hands trailing down your sides, till they reached your ass. Grabbing ahold of it, and squeezing it. Roman hiked you up, putting you down gently on the table you were cleaning. You let go of the cloth, making it fall onto the ground.

Your fingers entangled in his hair. Slightly tugging on it. Making Roman let out a moan. Roman’s hand trailed back towards your waist. Pulling your body closer to his. Your eyes suddenly snapped open, pushing him away from you quickly.

Roman looked at you in shock. As you fixed yourself up. Hopping off of the table, he sat you on. 

“Not so fast, Ro. I know what you are doing, and it isn’t going to happen.” You scolded him. Grabbing your discarded cloth of the ground.

“But…” Roman whined. Only for you to cut him off.

“We have to clean up first, then we can have sex, all the sex in the world if you want to.” You spoke. Going back to cleaning tables.

“That’s no fun.” Roman huffed. Making you roll your eyes. You turned your head to look at him, giving him a look.

“I’ll make it worth your while.” You spoke. Giving him a seductive look, while holding the cloth out towards him to take.

“Fine.” He sighed. Grabbing it from you. You turned around walking over towards the counter. Opening the door, and going into the kitchen. Grabbing two full trash bags. You walked back out into the front area.

“I’m going to take out the trash. I’ll help you when I came back in.” You spoke.

“Okay.” Roman replied. You turn back around, going back into the kitchen, and towards the back door that lead to the alleyway.

Opening the door, was a struggle, you shifted the a brick in front of the door, so it didn’t close.

You walked over towards the dumpster bin. Letting go of the trash bags. You opened the lid on the dumpster. Then grabbed one of the trash bags, lifting it up, and throwing it into the dumpster. You then did the same to the other one. Just as you closed the dumpster lid you heard a noise. Making your heart pound harder against your rib cage.

“Ro, is that you?” You squeaked out. You quickly turned around to face the door. Letting out a gasp, as you saw a woman standing by the door frame.

“Not so fast hun.” She taunted. Taking long strides over towards you. You let out a whimper, as she stood in front of you.

“Please, I…” You shuttered out.

“Oh, sweetie, you have a pretty face, to bad I have to hurt you.” She growled. Her eyes changing to amber. Making you shake in fear.

Her hand grabbed the nape of your neck. You felt claws digging into your skin. Making you whimper in pain. She roughly slammed your head into the dumpster. Making you slightly dazed. Your head pounded. She then repeated the same action, slamming your head against the side of the dumpster again, and again.

“It’s nothing personal, sweetie. It’s just you are dating the enemy of my pack, so…” She spoke. Slamming your head against the dumpster again, which knocked you out cold.

She smirked at your unconscious body. Then dragged your body roughly, out of the alleyway and towards a black SUV. Opening the back door, and hauling you inside. Slamming the door in the process. She got into the passenger side, slamming the door shut. She turned to face the drivers side, smiling at her lover.

“Good work, babe.” Her lover spoke. Leaning over the console, then kissing her. She smiled when they pulled away from each other.

Her lover turned their head to your unconscious body, then back in front of them. Then pressed their foot on the accelerator, and drove off.

Roman stopped wiping the tables when he smelt fear and blood. He quickly made his way towards the kitchen, then out the door you left open. He rushed out towards the alleyway, his eyes widen in horror, as he saw blood on the dumpster bin. He looked around the alleyway frantically. His heart thudding faster.

The sound of Romans mobile phone ringing made his attention snap towards it. He quickly fished out his phone from his back jean pocket. Taking it out, and pressing the accept button, without even looking at the caller ID, he put the phone to his ear.

“Hello.” He answered. Breathing heavily.

“Hello, Roman, I’ve got something of yours.” A voice chuckled darkly. Making Romans heart drop. He never wanted you to get dragged into his werewolf business, but unfortunately you got dragged into it.

“Listen, here you mutts, if you hurt her…” Roman threatened, only to be cut off by your scream.

“Now, now, Roman, if you would have taken my deal, then none of this would have happened.” The voice spoke again.

“I will kill you.” Roman growled, through gritted teeth. Pressing the end button. Crushing his phone with his hand.

Roman felt himself shift into his wolf form, as anger took over him. His eyes changing to red. He sniffed the air, trying to sniff out your scent. When he did he smelt blood and fear. Which made him outraged. Roman took off in the direction of your scent…

You let out a whimper, as the alpha of the pack dragged his claws down your arm.

“I wonder how Roman, will act if I put a scratch across your face.” He spoke, running the tip of his claw across your face. Then raising his claws up in the air. His claws shining in the dim light room of the warehouse. You squeezed your eyes shut, waiting for the impact to happen, but a loud animalistic growl tore through the room. Making the alpha in front of you smirk.

“Look who it is.” He smirked, turning his back to you.

Your eyes shot open, as you saw a black wolf come crashing in room, killing the alphas pack, with ease. When the black wolf reached the alpha it tore the alphas throat out. Shredding it to pieces. Blood splattered onto your face. Making you cringe.

Once the black wolf was done, it turned it’s attention towards you. You let out a whimper of fear. Tears falling rapidly from your eyes.

Through tear filled eyes you saw the wolf change into a human. And that human it changed into was Roman, your boyfriend.

You let out a loud gasp. Your eyes widen in shock.

Roman walked up towards you. Taking off the ropes that bind you. You shook in fear, as he did this, not sure if he was going to give you a head start before he killed you. Once he set you free from the binds, he reached his hand out towards you, to help you up. But you declined him. Getting up yourself. You looked at him with fear in your tear filled eyes.

Roman tried to speak but you cut him off.

“W-what are you?” You gasped out. Looking at him with tear filled eyes. Your vision was slightly blurry.

“A werewolf.” Roman answered you. You let out a shaky gasp. Cupping your hand over your mouth. As sobs racked your entire body.

“Y/n…” Roman started to say. Walking closer to you, but you held your hand up in front of you, making him stop in his tracks. He looked at you with pain filled eyes. As tears started to form in his eyes.

“No… I can’t…Roman, I can’t do this, I cant be with you anymore, this is just to much.” You sobbed out.

Roman shook his head no frantically. Trying to walk over to you. But you rejected him again, by walking backwards.

“I can’t… Don’t come near me.” You cried. Turning around, and walking out of the warehouse. Leaving Roman there. Roman collapsed to the ground, finally letting out a loud sob. All the while you hugged yourself as you walked home.

He lost you. He lost the best thing that has ever happened to him in his life, the love of his life, all because he didn’t tell you what he truly was. He should have told you sooner. Maybe then you would have stuck around or not…





	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❛❛ I would like to request a part 2 for the: Way Down We Go | Werewolf!Roman Reigns- story.; Roman is trying to get Y/N back, explaining her everything about his world and how sorry he is for not telling her the truth from the beginning.❜❜-Rightherewaiting88
> 
> ❛❛Oooooh that needs a part 2. It is really cool. (way down we go)❜❜-Joy_of_life88
> 
> ❛❛ Please tell me there’s gonna be a part 2 and can I be added to your tag list????❜❜-scuzmunkie
> 
> ❛❛ This needs a part 2.❜❜-mindofasagittaruis
> 
> ❛❛ This was wonderful 😭😭😭😭 part 2 please.❜❜-flawlessglamazon
> 
> Pairings: Werewolf!Roman Reigns x Human!Reader
> 
> Featuring: Roman Reigns, Y/n (Reader), Seth Rollins, Unnamed Friend of Y/n’s,
> 
> Summary: y/n is finding it difficult to process the news of Roman being a werewolf, can she move past it and be with him again.
> 
> WARNINGS: angst, jealousy, stalking, some more angst, eventually fluff, werewolf themes, supernatural themes, meh, errors.
> 
> Word Count: 2105
> 
> A/N: GOT A ROMAN REIGNS OR WWE REQUEST? SEND IT IN!

A thick layer of sweat covered your entire body. Whimpers escaping your mouth. Body shaking as a nightmare ripped through your subconscious. Gripping the bed sheets tightly.

Roman’s jaw slightly clenched. Eyes casting down at the ground. He knew what nightmare it was. You always ended up waking up with a gasp, eyes wide open in fear, hands grasping your neck, then pulling them away to check for any signs of blood. It broke his heart to see you have nightmares all because you found out his deep dark secret. He would never tear your throat apart.

He tried his best to talk to you, but you avoided him like the plague. Whenever you were near him your heart beating faster, slightly trembling, it broke his heart. He wanted things to go back to normal between the two of you. You even requested to have different shifts; he did the morning-lunch shifts while you did the afternoon shifts.

All he could do now was watch you from a distance, or without your knowledge, he knew it was wrong and predatory, but he had to know if you were alright. That you weren’t in any danger.

Roman kept watching you for a little longer as you steady your breathing, heart aching as you curled up into a ball. He felt tears prick his eyes. His heart shattering into a million pieces, he wanted to comfort you, but he couldn’t.

Roman watched you for a little while, eyes full of sadness. His heart feeling heavy. He let out a heavy sigh, before turning around, and walking to his house. His heart aching even more.

Roman’s moves halted as he sensed a presence. His jaw tightened as he turned his head in the direction of the unwanted presence. Roman glared at Seth in annoyance.

Seth moved his feet off the rails, getting up. Smirking at Roman, as he walked over to him.

“Let me guess, you visited y/n’s place again. You need to stop torturing yourself with a woman who doesn’t even respect what you are.” Seth spoke. Making Roman let out a low growl. Anger boiling up inside him.

“Not now Seth.” Roman growled out.

“You deserve so much better, someone who accepts you and doesn’t run away when they find out you’re a werewolf.” Seth argued his point, making Roman seethe with anger.

“Seth, let it go it's complicated.” Roman growled. Glaring at Seth.

“It really isn’t, I found you a woman, she is a werewolf too, I think both of you are perfect for each other.” Seth spoke. Making Roman clench his jaw even tighter.

“I’m not interested.” Roman hissed out. Taking a step to his front door, while giving Seth a deadly glare.

“Y/n is never going to accept you, you are just being delusional, she broke up with you because she found out you’re a werewolf, she didn’t accept you she rejected you, Roman don’t torture yourself by chasing after her when she is avoiding you.” Seth yelled.

“Shut up.” Roman yelled. Eyes flashing with anger. His hands grabbed Seth’s shoulders. Claws digging into Seth’s skin, making Seth grimace. Roman pushed Seth back with full force. Making Seth crash into the railing. The rail broke under Seth’s weight, making Seth crash onto the ground.

Seth looked up at Roman in anger. Jaw clenching.

“You deserve better Roman.” Seth growled out. While Roman glared at Seth. He let out a low growl, before turning around and walking to his front door, opening the door and going inside his house. Leaving Seth on the ground with broken wood surrounding him.

“You are going on that date with that women I found you by the way.” Seth yelled…

__________________________________________

Your heart leapt up into your throat as you walked into the diner. Palms getting clammy. Breathing getting heavier. Throat getting tighter. You swallowed hard as your eyes landed on Roman. You quickly adverted your eyes elsewhere. Rushing over to the counter. Opening the door and going behind the counter and into the kitchen, cursing to yourself. As you grabbed an apron. Tying it around your waist.

“I thought Roman was on morning shifts today, not afternoon shifts.” You whined. Going to your friend who has helping the chef cook. You pouted at her. Making her give a half-smile.

“Sorry about that, honeybun, it was pretty busy, and he stayed a bit longer, I should go tell him his shift is over. But first take this out, table one.” She spoke, handing you a plate full of chips and a burger.

“But...” You tried to protest only for her to give you a pointed look.

“Chin up buttercup.” She spoke. Giving you a reassuring smile before bringing her attention back to cooking.

You turned around, feeling a sense of dread rush course through your body. You gulped. Then took a deep breath before exiting the kitchen, then the counter, going over to table one. You plastered an enthusiastic smile.

“Here you go, ma’am and sir. Enjoy, if you need anything else don’t be afraid to ask.” You spoke. You felt an intense gaze staring at the back of your head. You knew it was Roman. You gave them one last final smile before turning on the ball of your foot, and walking to the counter, you grabbed a tray, as well as a cloth and disinfectant spray going over to the unoccupied tables, putting the utilities on the tray, then spraying the tables. You felt a presence behind you making you gulp. Your heart racing faster. throat tightening.

“Y/n, can we talk.” Roman spoke from behind you. Hot breath nipping at your neck. Making the hairs on your arms and the back of your neck stick up.

“I can’t Roman, I’m working.” You stuttered out, moving onto the next table. Making Roman let out a sad sigh. Putting his head down in defeat. His heart aching.

“That was torture. You ready for your date.” Seth spoke. Placing a hand on Romans shoulder. Giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Roman rolled his eyes at Seth’s words. Heart quickening faster as Seth said that out loud hoping you didn’t overhear. Though he was unlucky, you tilted your head slightly to listen in on the conversation all the while wiping the table.

“I never agreed to go on a date with her.” Roman grumbled.

“Come on man, you got to. Look here is a picture of her.” Seth whined. Taking his phone out. Unlocking his phone, scrolling through the messages he had with this woman, till he found the picture of her. Then held it up for Roman to see.

Roman wasn’t going to lie she was gorgeous, but his heart still yearned for you. Roman’s eyebrows furrowed as he smelt the scent of jealousy wafted through the diner.

“I can’t I am working.” Roman Replied. Making Seth let out an annoyed sigh. Seth’s frown turned into a smile as he saw one of the other co-workers come out of the kitchen. Two plates in each of her hands.

“Hey, babe, can my buddy knock off already to go on a date.” Seth pleaded. The co-worker happened to be your friend. She rolled her eyes at the pet name he used.

“Sure, see you tomorrow Roman, same time, thank you for staying past your shift.” She spoke, smiling at Roman, before walking off to another table.

Seth gave Roman a devilish smile. Wrapping his arm around Romans shoulder and pulling him out of the diner. Roman felt his heart pounding in his eardrums.

You felt the presence of your friend next to you.

“You okay sweetheart?” she asked. Looking at you with concerned eyes.

“Fine, I’m fine.” You spoke. Before continuing to clean the tables. Jealousy bubbling up inside of you as well as hurt. But what did you expect you left him all because he was a werewolf. You couldn’t be mad at him for moving on.

“Y/n...” Your friend started to say, only to get cut off.

“Darling, could we get two coffees.” A soft feminine voice spoke. You turned your attention towards the elderly couple you served before. Giving them a sweet smile.

“Of course, ma’am.” You replied, taking the tray, and spray, as well as the cloth with you behind the counter, putting them in the sink, then going over to the coffee machine, grabbing two cups and making their coffees, then going over towards the table and handing it to them. You kept yourself busy, trying not to think about Roman with another woman…

Your friend and you let out a heavy sigh. Sitting on a stool, while your friend counted the money in the till.

“Today was hectic.” Your friend sighed.

“Yeah.” You mumbled. Mind running off elsewhere.

“Are you okay?” She asked you.

“Why would I care, he can date whoever he wants now.” You spoke. As tears pricked your eyes.

“Babe.” She sighed. She quickly put the money back in the till. Her hands grabbed your hands. Squeezing them reassuringly.

“I just hope he trusts her enough to tell her his secret.” You spoke. Sniffling making your friend frown. She gave you a sad smile. She knew where this was going.

“Maybe he thought he was protecting you from the secret he was keeping.” She spoke. As tears fell from your eyes.

“Y/n, I’m not telling you what to do, but your miserable, and he is, you should fight for him, win him back.” She spoke. Her thumb caressing the back of your hand.

“Obviously not that miserable if he is going on a date with another woman.” You bitterly muttered out. Sniffling a bit.

“Then fight for him, tell him how you feel, I know you are scared of whatever he told you or you found out he was hiding, but somewhere deep down you love him. And he loves you, I can see it in his eyes he needs you, he loves you. Go get him, before you lose him forever.” She spoke. Letting go of your hands, she gave you a pointed look, nodding in the direction of the door.

You gulped, getting up. You gave her a scared look, making her give you a reassuring smile. You turned around and rushed out of the door. Running towards Roman’s house. Heart pounding in your chest.

You stopped at in front of Roman’s house. Dread washing over you as you saw Roman’s lights out. Jealousy and sadness washing over you. eyes filling up with water. Feeling like your heart sunk to the pit of your stomach. you felt like the whole world was closing in on you. You missed your chance.

The sound of Romans voice behind you made you jump. You turned around quickly. Making you feel slightly dizzy.

“Y/n?” Roman questioned, cocking his head to the side in confusion. As he stood in front of you.

The words getting caught in your throat, as you looked at him in shock. Every time you tried to talk it came out inaudible.

“I’m scared…” You whispered. Making Roman wet his lips.

“I love you, I do, no matter how hard I try not to, I will always love you, but I’m scared, Roman, I’m scared that you will lose control and wolf out and hurt me, what I saw in that warehouse scared me..” You confessed tears blurred your vision.

“Y/n…I would never hurt you.” Roman reassured you.

“But you did in a way of not trusting me enough to tell me your secret.” You whimpered.

Both of you stared at each other intently. Before Roman was the first one to break the silence.

“I never went on a date with that woman Seth set me up with, I couldn’t she’s not you. I only love you, y/n, and I will do whatever it takes to get back with you, I need you in my life whether its platonically or romantically.” He confessed, making your heart swell.

You looked away as tears fell from your eyes. Roman felt his heart plummet to the pit of his stomach. You quickly wiped your tears away. Before looking at him.

“Baby steps.” You spoke softly. Smiling softly at him. Roman’s eyes gleamed with happiness.

“Can I hug you?” He asked. Making your heart flutter a bit.

“Yes.” You spoke softly. Making Roman beam.

He walked a bit closer to you, wrapping his arms around you, and pulling you into his strong warm chest. You rested your head against his chest, wrapping your arms around him. While Roman breathed in the smell of your hair, a warm feeling coursing through the both of you….


End file.
